


Your Family is My Family

by BekkaChaos



Series: Gallavich Drabbles [57]
Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: F/M, Gallavich, Gen, M/M, Protectiveness, Siblings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-05
Updated: 2014-06-05
Packaged: 2018-02-03 11:40:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1743413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BekkaChaos/pseuds/BekkaChaos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em><strong>based on two prompts:</strong> I was wondering if you could do a short little prompt where Ian and or lip react to Debbie have a boyfriend in an overprotective cute kinda way?</em>
</p><p> </p><p>  <em>Ian and Mickey meets Matty (or idk Debbie's boyfriend) and they get very protective over Debbie and tell him not to fuck up or they'll make him pay!!</em></p>
            </blockquote>





	Your Family is My Family

** _______________ **

It was late afternoon and Ian and Mickey were eating dinner at the kitchen table. They heard a knock on the front door and gave each other quizzical looks.

"You expecting someone?" Mickey asked.

"No one who would knock," he said.

Lip walked down the stairs and looked in at them, staring through the living room and over to the door.

"You two order a pizza or something?" he asked.

"Weird huh?" Ian replied.

Lip walked over to answer it, pulling it open to a guy who was at least his age, if not older, and reasonably clean for a South-Side guy.

"Can I help you with something?" Lip asked with a cocked eyebrow.

"Uh, yeah, I'm here to see Debbie?" he said. "I'm Matt."

"You're Matt?" Ian asked, walking into the living room.

"Yes?" Matt said and Lip reluctantly let him in.

"And you're Debbie's... boyfriend?" Lip asked, folding his arms as Mickey wandered into the room.

"Sort of... mostly just friends," he said, starting to look a little worried.

"How fucking old are you?" Lip asked.

"Uh, twenty."

"Ain't your sister like fuckin' fourteen?" Mickey asked.

"Thirteen." Ian corrected.

"What the fuck man?" Lip asked.

"Look, it's not really what you think-"

"You're not my kid sister's _adult_  boyfriend?" he asked.

"Well she's not a kid-"

"Dude, not fucking helping!" Ian said, his eyes wide.

"Look we're just friends! I told her that I didn't want to... for it to be like that until she's at least sixteen." Matt said, heart pounding because he was fairly outnumbered and at a glance, the whole thing did seem kind of shady.

All three of their eyebrows shot right up and Lip and Ian exchanged a glance.

"You sure you want to hold out that long, or are you just gonna let go of those morals when it gets too much for you?" Lip said.

"No, no! I mean yes! I-" he sighed, rubbing his forehead. "I don't want to hurt her, I think she's amazing and for now I'm happy to just see her as a friend," he said. "Whether that ever goes anywhere, I don't mind. I just like hanging out with her."

"You have to admit that this guy looks a little better than those other two girls that she hangs out with," Ian said.

Lip shrugged. "Maybe, but don't you have any friends your own age?"

"Well yeah, doesn't mean that I can't enjoy spending time with Debbie."

"Okay, I'm gonna give it to you straight," Lip said. "You want to be her friend, that's great, but if she comes home crying because of 'some boy' we're gonna have to come hunt you down."

All three of them nodded and Matt looked from one to the other and then back to Lip. "I would expect nothing less," he said.

At that moment Debbie bounded down the stairs and just stared at the little posse in the living room. "What's going on?" she asked.

"Just having a little chat to... Matt, was it?" Ian asked with a smile.

Matt nodded, sighing lightly. "Yeah, that's it."

"Okay... well I'll just be a second," she said, running back up the stairs to finish getting ready.

Lip held out his hand for Matt to shake. "She's my little sister man, just... be a good guy, alright?"

Matt nodded and the two gave each other a look of understanding before Lip walked away to head back upstairs. He and Ian shared a glance and Ian smiled, more genuinely this time, and walked back to the kitchen.

Mickey walked over to Matt who eyed him cautiously. "You got a sister?" he asked.

"I, uh-" Matt said.

"Because I got a sister, and I hear about anyone tryin' to slip anything to her that she doesn't want, bones are gonna get broken," he said and Matt just stared at him. "Same goes for her," he pointed upstairs. "You touch her and you better hope you got fuckin' health insurance. You hear me?"

Matt nodded quickly. "I... most certainly got it."

Mickey gave him a grin. "Good to know," he said with a slap to Matt's shoulder.

"What the hell did you just say to him?" Ian asked, smiling like a loon.

"That he better watch his ass," Mickey said.

"Didn't know you cared that much Mick," Ian smiled and put his arm over Mickey's shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, shut the fuck up Firecrotch."


End file.
